


Technicolored Fragments

by Glinda



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Film Noir, Friendship, Gen, Private Investigators, Silly, Taxes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: A small assortment of friendship fic drabbles





	1. Old Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving a small collection of drabbles I wrote for the LJ comm gen_drabble mostly in 2010 and 2011.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: B&W

It wasn’t the strangest incident that either the Piemaker or the girl called Chuck had ever encountered, but nonetheless the events that unfolded were unusual to say the least. Even during the saddest times life in ther city, especially its suburb of Coeur de Coeur, seemed to unfold in vivid Technicolor, so when the whole town and its people turned black and white, it did not go unnoticed.

However, as Ned and Chuck searched eagerly for the perpetrator responsible for turning the whole city monochrome, they could not resist recreating some classic Hollywood moments under an umbrella in the rain.


	2. Glide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Feathers

The facts were these. For three days seven hours and forty-three minutes exactly Charlotte Charles was mysteriously in possession of a pair of wings. Beautiful wings with long, fragile feathers; that were the exact same shade of brown as her hair. While she didn’t have the flight muscles necessary to actually take flight, she could manage a decent glide from a height.

The girl called Chuck stood in the middle of the Pie Hole, surrounded by a cloud of feathers, caused by her wings mysteriously disintegrating, smiled and shrugged.

“They were fun, but they sure were heavy,” she said philosophically.


	3. Night and the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Film Noir

Three hours, six minutes and forty seconds previously, the entire city had turned into a set for a film noir. As a private detective Emerson was eminently suited to the gumshoe role and was determined to get to the bottom of things.

Waiting for him on the corner was a glamorous woman in immaculate period dress. Emerson stopped expecting an argument with ‘dead girl’ – he’d always suspected her of femme fatale tendencies - only for the woman to look over her sunglasses, revealing herself as Olive. Her glare brooked no argument; Emerson let his new sidekick into the car.


	4. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Forensic

There were a lot of advantages to investigating murderers with Ned’s help. Puzzles were always easier to solve when you already knew the answer. However, discovering the how and the why could still be quite trying. The testimony of the dead didn’t hold up well in court, so there was often a lot of tedious evidence to track down. Emerson lifted the giant magnifying glass; he kept mostly for show, and examined the objects they’d found.

A grin of triumph broke over his face; significant detail discovered. It never failed to amaze Emerson how often murderers failed to wear gloves.


	5. Certainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only certainties in life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: taxes

The facts were these. Though it is often noted that the only certainties in life are death and taxes, our heroes who frequent The Pie Hole have reason to know that sometimes death can be negotiable. Taxes on the other hand were not so easily circumvented.

With tax season in full swing our heroes found themselves wrestling with paperwork of a most taxing nature. While Charlotte Charles, by dint of being officially dead, was excluded, nonetheless she paid her dues by auditing both Ned and Emerson’s books for them. And secretly and mysteriously, her aunts’ paperwork were processed with them.


End file.
